


Daddy, please.

by whitehart



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit of plot, But really an excuse for smut, Daddy Kink, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehart/pseuds/whitehart
Summary: Mycroft has a daddy kink.Lestrade was invited to dinner with Mummy and Daddy.When Mycroft asked Daddy to pass the sauce... Daddy Lestrade or Daddy Holmes?





	Daddy, please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonShineD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/gifts).



> For MoonshineD's prompt in FB Group - Mystrade is our Division : Fanfiction Writers and Readers.
> 
> Story in Mycroft's POV. Enjoy!

Gregory Lestrade. The center of my universe. Oh, how fortunate was I to have found him in the midst of a hectic life…

My name is Mycroft Holmes. I hold a minor position in the government. Which government, you ask?

Every single one in the world.

As one of the most powerful man in the world, I am absolutely powerless when it comes to my family, especially one Detective Inspector who fell gracefully into my life by surprise.

It was the first time Sherlock decided to be stupid and did the calculations of his drug intake while he was high. Of course he had miscalculated. I ended up setting up a remote office in his suite while arranging… some country’s elections.

 

_“Uh… hello?” A voice came from the door. I lifted my head and saw a handsome greying fox standing there, hesitating to push open the door._

_“Come in, Detective Inspector.” I’ve invited him in. Do I believe in love at first sight? Don’t be a child, Mycroft. You’ve only known him from his files._

_“How did you know who I am?” He asked when he stood between my table and Sherlock in the bed, still out from the overdose._

_“I’ve heard a lot about you. Please, sit.” I motioned over to the chair in front of me. Stay, keep me company, please?_

_He threaded fingers through his hair as a long sigh escaped his lips. How would those lips feel against mine?_

 

“Myc?” That sounds so close. Too close to be in my mind castle. Ah, I can feel his breath next to my ear.

He repeated my name again, this time in full. Gregory must be concerned.

“I’m here. Everything is fine.” I hadn’t noticed my shoulders were tense until I felt his calloused fingers kneading into the muscles. As I began to relax, he turned me around in bed so I would face him.

“No you weren’t. What were you thinking about in that big brain of yours?”

The moment that question left his lips, I knew I was making a half frown, just with my eyebrows. My eyes stared at his lips, nose flaring, breathing hitched slightly and my face had started to flush. He knew what this look meant.

“You were thinking about that first time we met… and what we did that night.” Gregory’s face was now so close to mine, I could feel every puff of breath with his T’s. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his front. Gently, I canted my hips and felt our erections pressed against each others through our pants. Before I could give it a second go, Gregory pulled his hips away and rolled over onto his back, lifting me off the bed to lay above him.

“What a needy boy, hmm?” It had been months since we had played, and I’ve always let him open the door.

“Yes, daddy.” That came out from my lips in a whisper.

“I was expecting a little more enthusiasm. Do you really want to play, love?”

I nodded and made sure it was enthusiastic. Looking down, all I saw was a dopey grin plastered across Gregory’s face. “Good. Daddy has been neglecting you for a bit now, hmm?”

“Can I kiss you daddy?” I whined. If any of my enemies get ahold of a recording of me whining, it would be the end of the world.

“Of course my sweet boy. Come here.” Gregory’s strong hand cupped the back of my head, pulling my face right down to his. Our lips touch, chastely at first, but his tongue made its way, licking my lips as if to request for entry. I parted my lips slightly, enjoying the taste of his breath. Coffee, a lot of coffee, and a hint of spice from the curry we had for dinner.

As our kiss evolved into a full blown snog, my mind whirred to a halt. I was running on muscle reflex, allowing my body to do what it wants. Rigid, was what Gregory had described when we had our first date. He said I tried too hard to keep my posture in check. I believe it is a good habit, especially with my job. I wouldn’t expect anyone else to understand, simply because there is only one ‘minor position in the government’, and that position is mine.

His palms drew circles on my back, slowly making its way down to grope my arse cheek, spreading them apart, while still snogging me breathless. Multitasking is something I have yet to master in this state. All the years of field training had not prepared me for this, to feel cherished, loved…

“Baby, I can hear you thinking… and you said something out loud. Just let go, and let me take care of you, hmm?”

“Ah… sorry daddy.” I hid my face against the crook of his neck. His hands never stopped kneading my glutes, fingers randomly brush against my hole.

“Let me cherish you. Relax.” He whispered in my ear, then hummed out loud with every breath. The rumble I felt against his chest made me shiver.

“Hmm, you liked that?” His finger prodded my hole a little more insistently now, drawing small circles with the tip of his finger breaching my muscles, prying them open.

“Yes daddy, please.” I’ve resorted to begging. I could feel my cock aching and leaking in my pants, sticking the once comfortable material against my skin, making it extremely uncomfortable.

A few minutes passed, probably, and his hands moved back up my back, under my shoulders and lifted me up. “Roll over baby.” He ordered. As I flopped down onto the bed, he grabbed my pants and tugged them off. He stood by the bed, eyes roaming all over my body while he removed his own pants. His cock bobbed happily and slapped against his stomach. After giving it a few gentle pulls, he dove down and took mine in his mouth.

“Oh, daddy. Feels…” I took a deep breath when he swallowed me deep, “...so good.” I breathed those words out along with a long sigh. A sharp click of the cap opening made me hold myself up on my elbows. I looked down to find Gregory staring straight back at me, with the head of my cock still in his mouth. He was suckling it while coating his fingers with lube. I felt his calloused finger touching and pressing into me. The lube eased things a little. His mouth released my cock and it slapped back against my stomach.

“You’re so tight baby. Relax for me?” His finger pushed in a little deeper, until I felt the second knuckle breach the opening. “So good, love. You’re so hot and tight in there baby.” He whispered against the back of my thigh.

“Daddy, please. May I have more?” I asked as if I was asking for ice-cream. Reaching out, I smoothed his hair with my left hand while holding myself up with my right. My legs were spreaded open, knees bent and feet planted on the mattress.

A slight pressure pulled my attention back to Gregory’s fingers in me. He was now pumping two fingers slickly in and out, scissoring and twisting his fingers, opening me up gently, bit by bit.

“Ready for the third one baby?”

I nodded.

“So good for your daddy. My wonderful, beautiful boy.”

I felt the third finger joining the two. He pushed in deep and wriggled his fingers inside, touching my insides the way I liked. When he found my prostate, I mewled and arched off the mattress.

“Baby, oh so beautiful. Gorgeous, my gorgeous love.”

His whispers of sweet nothings made me blush even harder, turned me on even more. I pushed back against his fingers, trying to push his fingers deeper into myself.

“You want more?” Gregory asked as he slowed down, keeping his fingers deep inside me.

“Yes daddy. More.” I barely said that out loud before he pulled his fingers out quickly, making my dilated hole pop. When he was just about to reach out for the lube, I grabbed his wrist and shook my head.

“No. I want to feel you daddy. I want it to ache when I sit down tomorrow, and remember how good you are to me.”

“Oh love. My precious boy.” He leaned down, stomach against the back of my thighs, pushed my knees close to my chest. His arms snaked between my body and the mattress, effectively hugging me with the head of his cock brushing at my entrance.

“Daddy. I need you, please.” And he pushed in. It burned a little at first, but after a few strokes, all I felt was the pleasure of having Gregory so close to me, in me.

“So tight baby. Oh, you feel so good…” He started to push in a little deeper and picked up the pace. The moment he bottomed out, we both groaned out loud. With every push and pull I felt the head of Gregory’s cock brush past my prostate.

“Daddy... so deep inside… Feels so good.” Gregory knew when he has rendered me to three-word sentences that I am close. He started to pound into me earnestly. I could feel the beginnings of my orgasm bubbling deep inside my belly. Holding onto my ankles, he pushed my knees against my shoulders, folding me into half, allowing his cock to reach deeper into me.

“Baby… come for me love. Daddy’s almost there.” His face and body were covered in a layer of sweat. I held his wrists to hold myself in place, and let myself sink into the mattress.

“Daddy, I’m-- AHHH!” I screamed as I felt my cock pulse streams of come onto my stomach and chest. Gregory released my ankles and pressed close to me, kissing and moaning into my mouth. His hands held my face and kissed every inch while still pounding hard into me, chasing his own orgasm. My cock twitched as I felt Gregory’s pace stutter, and after a few more pushes, he came deep inside my hole. His warmth spreaded deep inside, and his cock pulsed longer than usual.

“God, I’m still coming! Baby, you feel too damned good. So good, so perfect for daddy. My perfect, gorgeous boy.” He mumbled against my lips as he rocked inside me through his own orgasm.

Pulling out slowly, he frowned at the oversensitivity of his cock. Still on my back, I was panting hard, and my legs stretched out straight, feeling my knees pop. Gregory eyed me lustfully, and motioned me to turn to my side. Spooning me from behind, his finger casually popped into my dilated hole and I could feel him spreading his come around the walls inside.

“So full of me. I wish I could keep this inside you. Imagine you’re sitting in a meeting with the Prime Minister, all plugged up and filled with my come, thinking about coming home and let your daddy fill you up and keeping it in you as long as possible.”

“You actually could.” I was still stuck in three-word sentences. I reached over to my bedside table and opened the lower drawer, pulling a small box out from the bottom, handing it over to Gregory.

I already knew what was inside, and from the sound of his louder breathing, his heartbeat felt through my back… he loved it.

“A… you bought a plug.” He was lost for words. I grinned to myself knowing that I’ve made the man that I love happier.

“Yes, daddy. Now you can plug me up, and see your beautiful boy squirm while sitting down for dinner, knowing that I’m so full of your come that I could barely take another bite off the plate.” And my brain functions are back online.

He eased his finger out and gently pushed the plug into my hole. As the flared base catch my rim, he held it there and traced it with his finger. Then the plug popped in, leaving only the flat handle between my cheeks. He squeezed me tight for a moment before turning me around to face him.

“Mycroft Holmes, you’re absolutely gorgeous, you know that?”

“In the eyes of the beholder, dear Gregory.”

“And I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” He paused and went towards our shared wardrobe, pulling out our toy box. I moved towards the edge of the bed and let my legs hang over. He came back with a piece of white cotton cloth and my pacifier.

“Let’s get you wrapped up and go to sleep yeah?” Gregory said as he reached the pacifier towards my mouth. I let it pop in, and immediately I felt safe, loved, wrapped in a thick blanket of attention.

Swiftly Gregory wrapped me up in a cloth diaper and carried me up the bed, leaning my head on his chest. With that, I let my heart take over and fell asleep knowing he will be there to watch over me.

 

* * *

 

It was a Sunday afternoon when I woke up. My arse aches when I shifted my position, and I remembered why. I have a plug lodged deep inside me, holding Gregory’s come. It had been about two hours since we went at it again the second time this morning. Just as I was about to recall that memory, my mobile chimed. It was the Sherlock tone.

 **From: S. Holmes [13:22]** ****  
Mummy has called for dinner.  
Unavoidable. Wants to meet  
John. Threatened to chop  
down my apple tree if we  
don’t show.

 **To: S.Holmes [13:23]** ****  
OUR apple tree. Will be  
there. 1900 as usual?

When Sherlock stops responding, it meant that the question was not worth answering.

“Who is that?” Gregory asked with his sleep roughened voice. Deep and masculine. Sexy.

“Sherlock.” I saw a quick flash of panic across Gregory’s face and quickly added, “nothing has happened. But something will be. Dinner tonight with our parents.”

“Right. Am I invited?” He had that dopey grin on his face, the same one he wears when he wants his way.

“Of course. Mummy wants to meet John, and I’ll be expecting her call in about ten seconds asking for you.”

And on the tenth second, his landline rang.

“Hello Mummy.”

“Good day Mycie. I suppose you’ve heard from your brother?”

“Yes. We will be there for dinner tonight.”

“Good! Please, don’t come in a suit. I’d love to see you in that jumper I sent you for Christmas.”

“Alright.” Even as one of the most powerful man on earth, I could not say no to my mother.

“Now hand over the phone to that dashing man next to you.”

With a sigh, I pushed the phone against Gregory’s chest. He had a short conversation with Mummy, possibly about making sure I wear that hand-knitted jumper and a few comments about how good we look together.

Gregory has never met my parents before. I’ve only sent Mummy a picture of us together by Sherlock’s fireplace from last Christmas, with a lovely ‘thank you’ note written behind it. She had knitted a jumper for both Sherlock and I, but of course, that jumper would end up on Doctor Watson eventually since they now share a wardrobe.

“So, your mum wants us to dress comfortably, no suits and be there at six.”

“Six? Not seven? I suppose she wants to sit down and get to know you both before dinner.”

He leaned over and kissed my forehead before closing his eyes again. “Let’s doze a little longer. Exhausted from all that workout this morning.”

I chuckled and nodded, holding my lover close, enjoying the feeling of his hand smoothing the side of my torso, tracing the edge of the cloth diaper, randomly dipping his fingers in to touch my skin. A few minutes passed before his hand fell slack against the small of my back, soft snores filled our bedroom.

Two hours I spent wide awake, relishing the feeling of being in someone’s arms, in my bed, watching his chest rise and fall. If someone were to ask me seven years ago about being emotionally attached to someone, I would have never imagined this.

Finding someone to embrace my deepest desires was never on my agenda. I have had crushes over the years. Whenever I find someone attractive, the first thing I would imagine would be with that person, in this very position. Most of them I find disgusting, the rest does nothing to arouse me. But when I first met Gregory, you would not believe the number of hours I stayed seated in my chair to hide the fact that I had an erection.

I have never found myself physically attractive. Low self-esteem, my psychiatrist would tell me. Did no one think that with my level of intelligence I would not be aware of that?

But again, Gregory changed all of that. He was a better therapist than any one of those Harvard-trained professionals could ever be.

He is perfect for me.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hurry up Myc! We’re gonna be late!” Gregory yelled from downstairs. I could not stop staring at myself in that jumper. It looked ridiculous.

“No it’s not ridiculous. You look beautiful. Sweet, even.” Gregory appeared at the door to our bedroom with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

“I look… puffy.” I had promised both Gregory and myself the week he moved in, that I would not shame myself for my weight. ‘Fat’ was the forbidden word, but vocabulary is a wonderful thing.

“No you don’t. You look amazing, lovable.” He came up behind me and held me against his chest. As his hips pushed against my arse, a deep throb sent goosebumps all across my body. The plug was still seated inside me.

“Remember,” he whispered in my ear, lips brushing against my earlobe, “when you sit down, you’ll feel my come inside you. That ache will remind you of how much I want you all the time...”

I moaned, feeling my cock starting to fill up.

“No. We don’t have time now love, but I promise I’ll give you anything you want tonight, yeah?” And a spank on my arse got us going.

 

As we drove closer to my parent’s cottage, I stared out the window, trying to distract myself from the throb in my lower regions. Gregory’s hand on my thighs smoothing back and forth made things worse.

“Hey,” he moved his hand to hold mine, “what are you thinking about so seriously?”

Ah, an opportunity to put us in the same situation.

“Nothing much, just imagining sitting at dinner later, all plugged up and filled with your come, thinking about going home and let daddy fill me up, keeping all your come inside me as long as possible.”

His mouth gaped open, and flushed from his neck up. It seemed like I had succeeded to put us in the same state of arousal.

“Is that your revenge for earlier?” Gregory’s low growl tempted me to ravish him, right at the back of my car in this very seat. Consciously I had to keep my face stoic, impassive. My hands were trembling at the sheer amount of strength I am using to keep them to myself.

And the car came to a halt.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have any siblings Greg?” Mummy asked from across the table.

Dinner was well underway when the questioning started. John had his fair share pre-dinner. Canapes… dear lord. I could not believe my mother served canapes for a family dinner. She was really going all out to impress our partners. Sherlock thought Mummy was trying to bribe them, but I would like to believe she loved us that much to put in so much effort.

 _‘Of course she loves us. Who are we kidding?’_ Sherlock’s eye-rolling told me that much.

“Well, four sisters and I’m the youngest. Guess who had to test all their makeups growing up?”

Everyone laughed, including myself… which was a bad idea. It jerked my insides a little and made my muscles clench onto the plug. I winced subconsciously and noticed Sherlock staring.

He knows.

 _‘Shut it.’_ I stared back silently.

 _‘Fine, but you owe me one.’_ When John noticed Sherlock and I having a silent conversation, he grabbed my little brother’s hand on the table and frowned.

“You two need to stop having your own conversation and pay attention to the one actually happening here.” John said quietly, trying not to disturb my parent’s conversation with Gregory.

“Fine.” We both said in unison, whispers turned into a loud hiss.

We ended up talking about Gregory’s sisters, John’s parents, Rosie, Sherlock’s last case that got him and John matching scars on their wrists… although I knew that was not true, I kept my comments to myself, calling truce with Sherlock.

And came the main course.

Mummy had always made the best Yorkshire pudding in the world. Flour, eggs and milk, baked in the oven till golden brown, crisp on the outside, fluffy on the inside. It is the only time I would use the word ‘fluffy’.

But the best part was the gravy. Until today, we have no idea what she adds into it that made it so rich. Sherlock and I had a long-time bet since he was seven to see who could find out what was in the gravy. We knew every ingredient except for one.

The winner gets ownership of the apple tree on our backyard.

We were seated on a long table, with Daddy seated at the head of the table. I was right across Daddy on the other end of the table, with Gregory to my right, Sherlock on my left. Naturally, Mummy sat next to Gregory, John next to Sherlock.

When Mummy served the pudding, Daddy got ahold of the sauce first. Sherlock and I always had to fight for whatever that was left over after our parents, and he always leaves only a few spoonfuls for me. I need it to pass over to me before Sherlock, and where we were sitting, it looks like the sauce would be passed clockwise from Daddy, Mummy, Gregory, myself, then Sherlock and John.

I should not be surprised when Mummy reached the gravy bowl towards John.

There is always something!

“Daddy, could you pass the sauce please?” I said before Mummy could tilt the bowl any farther away from my father.

Oh, but again, there is always something…

I was dumbfounded when Gregory reached over to hold onto the gravy bowl at the same time my father did. They must have held the bowl together for ten seconds before Mummy groaned and stormed to the kitchen.

“Well, you wanted the gravy?” My father asked, eyes darting between Gregory and I.

“Yes, thank you.” Gregory answered calmly and handed me the bowl.

 _‘Stay calm, Mycroft.’_ I kept chanting to myself in my head.

Mummy came back a minute later with another bowl of gravy. “I know you boys love my gravy, but some things are not meant to be publicly known.” She bit every word while staring at me. She knew…

Suddenly John started to snicker. When my eyes locked with Sherlock’s, it was filled with horror.

_‘NO.’_

“JOHN!” Sherlock shouted, and John roared out in laughter.

“Oh… Jesus! That was hilarious!” The doctor started wiping tears off the corner of his eyes with the jumper sleeve.

“Mycro-- UGH! I can’t do this! How could you Mycroft? And GAVIN!” My little brother stomped off the dining room into the backyard with his pudding and the new bowl of sauce. John apologised to Mummy, took his pudding and went after Sherlock.

Now they knew…

What about ~~Daddy~~ … my father?

He was calmly eating his pudding, unaware of what was happening at the table. I took a quick glance to my right and there he was, also eating his pudding, grinning like a fool.

“This is sooooo delicious. Why aren’t you eating?” He said with his mouth stuffed full of pudding, pointed at my untouched pudding with his spoon.

“Well…”

Before I could say another word, Sherlock came storming back in.

“Apples. Mummy, it’s apples.” He stood tall and proud with his doctor holding the empty plates and bowl next to him.

“Congratulations love! You own the apple tree now.” Mummy said in fake enthusiasm. She glared at me as she congratulated Sherlock, no doubt still mad at the revelation Gregory made unintentionally.

“I’ve won, brother mine.”

“I would not be too sure about that, brother dearest.” I threw in a smirk at that remark only to reignite that memory he had threw into the nearest bin in his mind palace, ending dinner with Sherlock in the worst tantrum he has thrown in his life.

 

 

And _Daddy_ was still oblivious to what happened until today.

**Author's Note:**

> Mummy Holmes' Yorkshire pudding recipe:
> 
> For the Yorkshire puddings  
> Plain Flour, Eggs, Milk, Black Pepper, Beef Dripping
> 
> For the Gravy  
> Red Wine, Beef Stock, Butter, Onions, Thyme, Brandy  
> and Apple


End file.
